Clockwork (Earth-1010)
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from The Crucible in Earth-1010. His evolved form is Ultimate Clockwork. Appearance Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. He has a gear key in the top of his head. Powers and Abilities Clockwork, as his name suggests, possesses various time-related powers. He can slow time around himself, appearing to others that he himself is moving at high speed. He can travel through time, send other people through time or to other timelines, age objects to dust etc. Often, the key in his head rotates as he uses his powers. He can create holograms of what happened in the past around himself by rotating the key in his head. It is unknown if he can do the same to events in the future. His abilities can be enhanced by friendly Galvanic Mechamorphs, enhancing his abilities drastically. Weaknesses Clockwork's primary weakness is the key upon his head, as if it is struck he can be badly stunned. Due to his large stature, he is slow and lacks stamina. He cannot run very far, and it would be easier for him to just slow down time around him so he can walk slow but travel faster. Certain materials are unaffected by the passage of time, and cannot be aged to dust. The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien and can be sensed by Eon. History Death of Ben 10 Gwen 10'000 used her Chronosapien form in Chapter 5 when she first met Eon. Her attacks were blocked by Tickin' Clock. In Chapter 13 Ultimate Ben 10 confirms that he also has access to Clockwork, although he does not use him. Ben Prime used Clockwork in Chapter 15, along with a power boost from Eon and Professor Paradox, to send everyone in the room somewhere else, except for himself and Apollo. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Delta Ben 10'000 used Clockwork to banish Time Breaker Tetrax into the past prior to the events of Ten Over Ten Thousand. He then used Clockwork to travel into the past himself, but he overshot and fell dormant in a cave where he remained until he was awakened by Ben Tennyson. He later used Clockwork to remove Timekiller from the present and, presumably, bring him back into Ben 10'000's future. Clockwork was later used by Ben Delta while fighting Time Breaker Ben. Ben Prime decided instead that they should flee Delta Dimension, so he upgraded Clockwork using Delta Upgrade and they fled to Eon's Dimension (unintentionally). Appearances Death of Ben 10 Gwen 10'000 *Chapter 5 Ben Prime *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 (cameo) *Chapter 17 (cameo) Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Delta Ben 10'000 *Ten Over Ten Thousand (x2) Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Chapter 5 Gallery Delta-Upgraded Clockwork.png|Clockwork merged with Delta Upgrade Trivia *Clockwork is what is known as a 'multiversal constant'. This means that no matter which dimension in Earth-1010 you visit, Clockwork will always look roughly the same. This is because there is only one version of the Chronosapien species in the multiverse. See Also *Tickin' Clock (fusion) Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Chronosapiens Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Time Aliens Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution